Sillouette Against the Harvest Moon
by UmbraLunae
Summary: Under Reconstruction
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, re- doing this story once again! I have read through the chapter I have at the moment and they're absolutely terrible and I think I give far too much away. Now this 'chapter' will just be a very large disclaimer. This will also be just to tell you a small amount about the characters, like which I see portraying each 'major' character. The story, unlike before will be wrote in third person but I will write abit in some character's P.O.V, hope the re-vamped version is all to your liking!**

I do not own anything from the Potterverse.

I only own Hayley, Kai, Anna, Nathan, Daniel, Glenn and Kathryn.

**As I said before, I think I gave far too much away in the profiles! So I will not be putting any of it in here unless you would like to know then inbox me and I'll tell you! Now here are the main characters and who I see portraying them, in this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

_again i repeat maruder era. kate is good friends with hayleys group of friends, and sort of goes between the groups. italics is either a memory or a dream, my OCs know about remus, hence their animagus, Hayley will get called belle, glen will be called tavi, from the story rikki tikki tavi about the mongoose, and Nathan nitro, although Daniel does know they will not allow him to be one._

QUIZSTART HAYLEY POv

_There was big hall, four large tables, full of students the ends of the tables empty, waiting to be filled with the students, us. The tall lady who had lead us into the hall, stood up front and took out a scroll, she said, __  
__'when I call out your names please come sit on the stool to be placed'__  
__All us looked around, at the great hall, I stood beside a boy with dark hair, my height, and a girl with dark hair almost black, and the tall lady began to speak again, calling out peoples names. A girl by the name 'applebom, Sasha' went to hufflepuff', and a dark skinned boy called 'Bentham, john' went to slythrin, and then a boy named 'black Sirius' went to she read out the name,__  
__'Crowbat, Glen'__  
__the boy beside me, with the dark hair, made his way through students and sat down on the stool, it was quiet then...__  
__'GRYFFINDOR!!!!'__  
__And then a girl with flaming red hair by the name of 'Evans, lily' stood up, she also went to Gryffindor, many more name were called out, __  
__'Kohara Nathan' __  
__being one of them, a tall boy, bulky went to the stool to be placed in the house of then came to the 'Ls' a boy named 'lupine remus' stood up, he looked cute, shy with sandy colored hair, he went to Gryffindor. 10 minutes later we came to the 'Ps', a small boy, rat like, stood, he too went to the house of Gryffindor, shortly to be followed by a boy with dark hair and glasses. Looking around I realized there weren't many people left, one of them being the dark haired girl beside me, and my brother, we're twins, though, I was born in September and he in august. the girl beside me smiled at me, as she passed, as her name was read out, 'Snipe, Kathryn' she went to the stool to be placed in raven claw, then another 'Snipe' was called out this one a boy and by the name of servers, god he looks like a prick, he was placed in slithering, oh my god really? Please hint the sarcasm in my voice, two left. Me and my brother. __  
__'Summers, Hayley-Belle'__  
__I went to the hat, I heard a voice inside my head, talking to me going through my traits my values and even my memories, and then the voice spoke to not only me, but the rest of the hall, 'GRYFFINDOR!!' and last but not least.,__  
__'Summers, kais' my brother went to sit on the stool as I took my place at the Gryffindor table, an empty seat at my side, shortly to be filled by kais._I woke up to someone shaking me awake,  
'Hayley? Hayley love wake up'  
I opened my eyes and looked around, to see my older sister Anna was the one shaking me awake, I widened my eyes to try to get my vision into focus, we were still in the car, but we were now pulled up at kings cross, mum and dad and kais, were already out of the car, Anna inside waking me.  
'we're here Hayley..we need to hurry else you and kai'll miss the train, come on'  
Anna and i got out of the car, dad had already gotten my trunk outof the car, and while kai had to pull his all the way to platform 9 and 3/4, dad pulled mine, wouldn't let me lift a finger, though he help kai heave his trunk and and owl cage onto the train, then helped me with mine, Kai and i said our goodbyes, mum being as up her self as she always is, dad and anna seemed reculent to let us go, but we had to, not that we were sad about it, we love our family very much, butsadly enough we loved school even more. Climbing aborad the train as it sarted to pull away, we waven goodbye to anna and dad, mum was walking away.

Kai and i walked down the corridors of the train, four boys jumped out of the compartment in front of us, well three did, a tall boy with glasses, james potter, another boy with dark shaggy hair,sirius black, and a tall, bulky boy nathen Kohara, these the three boys that jumped out shouting 'bOOO' they then stood aside and let us inside the compartment, is was crowed nough as it is, adding two more people just added. Kai sat on one of the settees, next to the window, next to the window on the other side was the shy boy with sandy hair, remus lupin. I sat on the other side of him, on my right was the boy that stood next to me in the great hall in our first year, Glen crowbat,next to him was nathan third year brother sat down next to kai, and then james and then sirius.

'So where have you shoved pettigrew off to then?' kai asked, only then had i realised he wasnt there, not that im bothered, i really dont like him.  
'ohh we told him we were moving to the compartment at the end of the train, we told him to go down and that we would meet him there,' james sniggered.  
''Yeah, it was well funny he believed us and everything' sirius said, unable to hold in his laughter,  
'although it was quite mean' glen said, defending wormtail, remus nodding his head in agreement.  
'Look you two, as mean as that is, you cant say that you're not pleased that they done that, i know for a fact wormtail does your head, glen and he does your head in too remus, you alwas bitch about it to me' i said boldly, not always the one to speak like that, especially to those two.

'WHOA...HANG ON DID YOU JUST SAY REMUS AND BITCH IN THE SAME SENTENCE, YOU MUST BE ABIT CONFUSED' prongs shouted.  
'Yea, he does ive heard him, proper gets wound up about it' nathen said,  
'its not bitching if its the truth' rmus said quietly.  
'wow go you mooney!' i said prodding him in his shoulder, he turned to look at me, 'did you just prodd my shoulder?'  
'why, yes, yes i did, mr mooney? and what are you going to do about it?' i said wjile standing up, siting would not be the best of things as he had a playful yet muderoius glint in his eyes, before i could make it to the doorr, remus had tackled me to the floor, holding my legs still with his own as he stradled my waist tickling me, i started to luagh while weakly trying to push him off.  
our play 'fight' was called to a halt as the door slided open, and lily and kathryn stood there in the door way,  
'ooh, are we interupting something?' kathryn smirked.

'i thought you would know better then to let them all all watch remus' lily commented,  
'hey evans..'  
'dont even start potter, we only came in here to see if hayley would like to come sit with us,'  
' yeh ill be there in a mo, noraml place?'  
lily nodded and she and kathryn went back to thier compartment.  
'you're not really goin to go sit with them are you?' sirius asked  
'yeh, i am but dont worry i'll sit with you lott, for the feast with my undivided attention'i said, james looked down at me,  
'well then why, arent you leaving?'

'beacuse, mr prongs....mrmooney is still on top of me and i cnt get up,'  
'well, i am sorry miss hayley-belle nicole summers, but i am terribly comfatble her and dont feel like getting up'  
'please get up, ill go with you to every hogsmeade trip'  
'we do that anyways'  
'ill be your partner in potions'  
'we are already partners in potions'  
'get up this time, and then we can continue this in the common room when we get back'  
'i'll still be on top?'  
'you're alway on top mr mooney'  
remus blushed at this, yet he still stood, he offered his hand to pull me up, which i accepted of course, i bid the boys goodbye, hearing danny say that he might be by soon as he will surely get sick of this company, no offence to glen to remus.

i made my way to the compartment which was always occuipied by lily and kathryn, as i entered thier faces turned towrds me, lily pulled me down onto the seat next to her, as i put my feet up on the seat next to kathryn, they both looked at me, eyes wide...  
'what?' i asked suddenly feeling exetremly self counscince.  
'tell us everything' lily demanded, upon seeing me face she elaborated. 'tell us what was happeneing eith you and remus when we walked in'

tell me what you think, and sorry about some of the oocnes


	3. Chapter 3

RECAP.......'you pay for toying with her dickhead'.....

HAYLEY POV  
Kai had hold of remus up against the window, his wand held to remus' throat  
'EXPUL-'  
'NOO KAI DON'T'  
I pushed my way past Kathryn and lily to kai, and pulled on the back of his collar, he pulled away, through suffocation, and remus was pulled back to his seat by Glen. Kai had backed down, holding his head in his hands; I went over and cradled him, hushing him, telling him it would be alright.  
James and Sirius looked at each other, they looked scared but put on a tough guy attitude, standing up and asking kai what all of it was about, if I'd known this is how he would behave I would have nothing at all, this is all my fault. James muttered something about hows has not a grass, but he might let slip to McGonagall, he told kai to get out of the compartment, Kathryn helped him out, and he was still trying to calm down.  
'Lily you too, please....'  
Lily walked outside, though I don't think she went any further then a little down the corridor, James then turned on me. I kept my eyes averted from him, either looking at the floor meekly or glaring hard at the window in front  
'What the fuck was that about?'  
Silence, I didn't say anything this was a 'stare-meekly-at-the-floor' moment.  
'WELL?!?! I asked you a question...'  
'Calm down Prongs....' that was anthem, of course.  
'ALRIGHT. I calming down. now do you mind explaining to us what that was all about, because like we said before, we have not got the slightest clue what this is about.'  
'i'm sorry james, I can't tell you what this is about, but I can tell you that we will try to keep our emotions under control, so if you do not mind I would like to go back to my compartment.'  
'do you think you're being funny, cos I think you shopuld tell us, your prick of a brother had his wand out, to mooneys throat!!'  
'I do know that potter I was there' this is a 'glare-hard-at-the-window-front' moment.  
sirius stood up behind potter, trying to act and look tough, it wasnt working. I could see the fear in his eyes, smell it, it was coming off him, sirius and james, in waves, huge ones.  
Remus stood up, on the other side of james.  
'if you do not mind, but I would like an explanation, I would like to know why I was threatened and how I have been toying with you please'  
it was easy enough to hear how the last part, theplease part, was strained, he didnt want to say please. that was obvious it might have been out of habbit, but still, it was said in a sour and bitter tone, and I didnt like it. not one bit.  
REMUS POV  
Hayley stood ther, glaring back at me, I was getting more confused by the second, I did not understand why this was happening. what did I do to her?  
'Hayley, please...answer me, I honestly have know idead what has just happened, I would never toy with you, you must know that by now'  
Her glare softened, and she looked diwn at the floor, shuffling her feet, I looked over at glen, he seemed to know what was going on, and it became obvious that daniel and nathen knew as well, it also became obvious that only james, sirius and I were the only ones left in the dark and that we knew it.  
'I didnt mean for any of thisto happen remus, im really sorry, can you forgivre me?'  
'hayley, I do forgive you and I forgive kai, but I want to know why he done what he, an-'  
'well...ermm..you.s-see..I-'  
'mooney, she will tell you I swear, but we've got two minutes before we get to hogwrst and we all need to get changed'  
'alright she can tell me later, after all she did say that we get her undivieded attention during supper.....'  
hayley muttered something about how she will talk to me later, and get me to understand the recent events, and then ran off down the corridor

HAYLEY POV  
Kai had hold of remus up against the window, his wand held to remus' throat  
'EXPUL-'  
'NOO KAI DON'T'  
I pushed my way past Kathryn and lily to kai, and pulled on the back of his collar, he pulled away, through suffocation, and remus was pulled back to his seat by Glen. kai had backed down, holding his head in his hands, I went over and cradled him, hushing him, telling him it would be alright.  
James and sirius looked at each other, they looked scared but put on a tough guy attitude, standing up and asking kai what all of it was about, if i'd known this is how he would behave I would have nothing at all, this is all my fault. James muttered something about hows hes not a grass, but he might let slip to mcgonagal, he told kai to get out of the compartment, Kathryn helped him out, he was still trying to calm down.  
'Lily you too, please..'  
Lily walked outside, tho I dont think she went any further then a little down the corridor, James then turned on me. I kept my eyes averted from him, either looking at the floor meekly or glaring hard at the window in front  
'What the fuck was that about?'  
silence, I didnt say anything, this was a 'stare-meekly-at-the-floor' moment.  
'WELL?!?! I asked you a question...'  
'calm down Prongs..' that was nathen, of course.  
'ALRIGHT. I calming down. now do you mind explaining to us what that was all about, because like we said before, we have not got the slightest clue what this is about.'  
'i'm sorry james, I can't tell you what this is about, but I can tell you that we will try to keep our emotions under control, so if you do not mind I would like to go back to my compartment.'  
'do you think you're being funny, cos I think you shopuld tell us, your prick of a brother had his wand out, to mooneys throat!!'  
'I do know that potter I was there' this is a 'glare-hard-at-the-window-front' moment.  
sirius stood up behind potter, trying to act and look tough, it wasnt working. I could see the fear in his eyes, smell it, it was coming off him, sirius and james, in waves, huge ones.  
Remus stood up, on the other side of james.  
'if you do not mind, but I would like an explanation, I would like to know why I was threatened and how I have been toying with you please'  
it was easy enough to hear how the last part, theplease part, was strained, he didnt want to say please. that was obvious it might have been out of habbit, but still, it was said in a sour and bitter tone, and I didnt like it. not one bit.  
REMUS POV  
Hayley stood ther, glaring back at me, I was getting more confused by the second, I did not understand why this was happening. what did I do to her?  
'Hayley, please...answer me, I honestly have know idead what has just happened, I would never toy with you, you must know that by now'  
Her glare softened, and she looked diwn at the floor, shuffling her feet, I looked over at glen, he seemed to know what was going on, and it became obvious that daniel and nathen knew as well, it also became obvious that only james, sirius and I were the only ones left in the dark and that we knew it.  
'I didnt mean for any of thisto happen remus, im really sorry, can you forgivre me?'  
'hayley, I do forgive you and I forgive kai, but I want to know why he done what he, an-'  
'well...ermm..you.s-see..I-'  
'mooney, she will tell you I swear, but we've got two minutes before we get to hogwrst and we all need to get changed'  
'alright she can tell me later, after all she did say that we get her undivieded attention during supper.....'  
Hayley muttered something about how she will talk to me later, and get me to understand the recent events, and then ran off down the corridor


	4. Chapter 4

.  
HAYLEY POV

I'd run back to the compartment which I shared with Lily and Katie, and sat down taking my head in my hands, slightly swaying back and forth. New tears began to brim my eyes, as lily and Katie joined me in the small room. Katie sat opposite me, leaning back on the seat, cleared unimpressed with tonight's happenings. Lily however kneeled in front of me, her hands on my knees. She looked down clearly thinking of what to say, so my temper wouldn't rise. She must have forgotten, our skin was touching, I could hear every thought in her head.

'It's not going to work lily, nothing you say is going to change what has happened'

'What? How did you I was going to....' she then looked down at her hand on my bare knee, 'oh...Hey that an unfair advantage!'

Her sudden outburst had forced an unwilling smile onto my face, and as it erupted on mine it did her too. Trust lily to do that! It was always lily. Lily could bring cheer to a graveyard. As I sat on the seat, and kneeled in front of me, both of us giggling Katie still sat on the seat, sour look on face, her eyes narrowed as someone came to the compartment door. Once again it slid open. And Kai slowly slithered in.

'Hayley, I just wanted to say that I'm....'

'That you're what kai! That you're sorry?' I stood up, not meeting his height, but still intimidating, with the temper of mine, the tempers of anyone that carried Summers blood, but from a Summers woman, you were in trouble.

'Yeah..Hayley, I know I've probably made thing a little worse and'

'A little worse? A little worse!?! It's more than a little worse Kaius!! Things are really bad, not only does he now know there's something wrong, and not only do I have to tell him but now even fucking James and fucking Sirius have to know!'

'yeh like I said a little worse, it could be worse Hayley, at least it is just James and Sirius, I mean it could have been some shit stirring little fucker. And then your secret could be all around Hogwarts, which would you prefer just James and Sirius to know or the whole bloody school!'

'Hayley I don't mean to take kai's side in this, but he does have a point', I looked being me to lily, she was no longer on the floor, but sat in the spot I had previously been, 'it could be allot worse, and I know that Potter can be real annoying and stuff but at least he won't spread it about'

I had to admit they did have a point it could be allot worse, James and Sirius aren't that Bad. And James could have a chance with lily, if he calmed down abit, right so that a very slim chance, but you know what they say opposites attract.

'We're too opposite Hayley it wouldn't work'

What the hell?! Seriously how does she do that, you'd think she was the mind reading witch here! A blush quickly ran across my face, she always knew! She must have known I felt abit embarrassed as she began a conversation with kai.

'so kai how's things going with you and that hufflepuff girl lizzie? Did you write to her over the summer?'

'err..sort's difficult lily, I did write to her but not as much as she wrote to me..'

'oh kai!..'

'now lily I'm not the bad guy here, you remember when we were going home you said write every two days or so, lizzie wrote like every five minutes!'

'oh, now c'mon! She can't be that bad!'

' I hate to break up this happy little reunion but we have to get our robes on now, before we get to hogsmeade.' Katie said.

we looked at her, then to lily that looked at her watch and nodded. Kai bid us farewell and said if he couldn't keep a carriage for us then he would save us seats at the feast. As we got undressed Katie began mumbling under her breath.

'well that was so interesting'

'whats that meant to mean snape!'

' I just meant that I was almost bored to tears hearing about the love life of you and your brother'

'well if you don't like it go find someone else to sit with'

'ALRIGHT! Enough you two!' lily intervened. ' Hayley whats this about lizzie anyway?'

Kathryn snape pushed past us to the door as the train began to slow, muttering something about finding her brother.

At least she had left, I hope that if we have any classes with her this year, I really hope this foul mood doesn't last. The train had finally come to a stop, so lily and I made our way to the doors. Hundreds of students bustled there as well. Although we were in the fifth year, there still some freakishly large kids in front of us. As we got onto the station, and the cold wind hit us hard, we saw all the first years being moved towards the boats. The way first years got to the castle, the rest of us were riding in the horseless carriages. Horseless they may be, but moving by themselves they were not!

Lily and I stood back, not really caring if it made us get the last carriage, but we couldn't really be bothered to be pushed about as everyone tried to get to a carriage, after five minutes or so we saw it was safe to make our way towards the carriages. As we got closer to the carriages, we saw that two were still there, our carriage that Nathan, Daniel and glen were holding for us and another. The other held the Marauders.

As we got into our carriage, all the marauders turned and looked at us, I then realized that the fifth person in their carriage was kai, though it looked like he had to be there, as all the other seats were taken. The journey up to the castle was like any other, Nathan was asking glen for the answers to certain homework questions, whilst Daniel shook his head, not only at the fact that his brother had not only that his brother had left his homework to such a silly time to do, but the ridiculous answers then glen was giving him, knowing that most of them were wrong.

Of course we knew they weren't actually glen's answers, and after the previous three years of this, you would have thought that Nathan would know, but I suppose old habits die hard. However Sirius kept shouting from the other carriage, 'well come on then, what the reason? Whats going on' and every time he was silenced, someone telling him that she promised that I would say why, not out in the cold in the carriages but in great hall.

As soon as the carriages stopped, they ran towards the castle, obviously not wanting to have to sit beside the first years, whilst kai hung back with us, as we made our slow way into the castle, we could see the first years a short way behind us just coming up from the lake. We hurried inside, and made our way to the echoing great hall.

As we made our way down the narrow passage in between the Gryffindor and the hufflepuff table, I realized just how I really did hate kai for this, I was going to have to remus, oh Merlin! I'm going to make this year a living hell for kai! Unfortunately they had left room for us, even for Daniel, who was in fact a ravenclaw, but neither McGonagall nor flitwick seemed to mind that he sat with us. Unluckily for me, my seat was beside Remus, glen on my other side. James across from remus, and Sirius across from me. lily beside him, on lily's other side was kai, and across from him Daniel and Nathan by his side.

'so are you going to tell us what all that was about?' 

'sorry Sirius shouldn't we be listen to dumb-'

'you know what he says, it's the same every year'

he was right, McGonagall was already into the Cs in the sorting. I couldn't get out of it.

'look Sirius there's nothing to tell..'

'nothing to tell, kai had his wand at mooneys throat! that's something to tell!'

'look I'm sorry for what happened I didn't think he would take what I said like that'

'what did you say?'

dinner had just arrived. And everyone knew, that Sirius had now begun to think with his stomach, I hoped he would want a big dinner, else the questioning would start again very soon. I've known James for a very long time, he wouldn't pester me, right now, but we both knew he would get it out of me in time. Remus, however I didn't think he would really want to know, and was only intrigued by my reaction of all this.

It was always a reaction of mine that got to him, like that time of the full moon when James and Sirius had said they had seen Nathan, glen and I running into the forest. My expression: I was terrified, I thought they knew! They didn't though, and thank Merlin for that!

An owl began descending from the top of the hall. That was strange. I'd never seen anyone get mail on the first night, it was probably just some really worried parents that are what I thought until, and it dropped one letter at kai's place on the table then brought the other to me. it was Hermes, Raspian 's owl.

Why was he sending us mail? I mean he does write to us when we are away, but never on the first night. Raspian, full name Raspian Draco lestrange. Has two brothers, rabaston and rodolphus. Was indeed in slythryn, but is not a follower of riddle.

I saw both lily and remus look towards me, and glanced up at James as he mouthed 'whats that, I carefully picked the envelop up and was about to open it when..

'THAT SON OF BITCH, WHY'D HE WAIT TILL WE LEFT!!'

The whole hall went silent, and kai realized that everyone had heard him, he meekly looked up at the staff table and apoligized quickly to them, dumbledore and a few other chuckling softly. I ripped the letter open. And there was Raspians scrussy handwriting.

'hey just me. anna has sent a note to your brother. I thought I'd send one too. I know how you both hate sharing mail. I did with my brothers. Just thought I'd tell you

WE'RE HITCHED

Ps sorry that you weren't here for the proposal'


	5. Chapter 5

Review

'Hey just me. Anna has sent a note to your brother. I thought I'd send one too. I know how you both hate sharing mail. I did with my brothers. Just thought I'd tell you

WE'RE HITCHED

Ps sorry that you weren't here for the proposal'

As happy as I was for Anna and Raspian, I did feel the same 'disappointment', if it was that, that Kai felt. I wished I could have been there, though something must have been planned something he couldn't change, else he would have made sure we were there.

No one's POV

As dinner ended, Professor Dumbledore dismissed the students to their dorms, the first years leaving first, guided by the prefects. After allowing the prefects and the first years their ten minute start, the rest of the students emptied into the halls, parting in four directions. Unfortunately for Hayley and the boys it meant they had to part ways with Daniel, whom was two years younger but preferred spending time with his older brother and his friends.

As the four of them gathered in the Gryffindor common room, they instantly felt the glaring eyes of three boys from the settees by the fireplace,

"Don't let them discourage you, they're sent icy glares to everyone that entered though I suppose there's a reason in your case Kaius"

Sitting by the fireplace was James, Sirius and Remus, James and Sirius sat together muttering, undoubtedly about what had happened on the train, and their refusal to tell them what it was about, Remus looked almost ashamed, that his best friends, other than the two sat with him, couldn't talk to him. Couldn't tell him if there was a problem. But he knew, Remus knew there was something about them, something they were hiding.

When it came to hiding something, Remus knew he couldn't criticize, the secret he kept from them was huge, they would surely think he was a disgrace if he was to tell them. But he had known them for so long, and he knew it wasn't that big, he had grown tired of this game when stepping off the express, and decided to confront them himself. He knew Sirius and James only meant the best for him, but this was his problem. This was to do with him. It was he, which had had the wand pointed at his throat. It was he, whom had been threatened with a dangerous spell. And he had to have answers.

Remus stood, and made his way towards the small group across from him. As he got closer, the small brunette stopped talking, and slowly moved to the back of the group, the redhead following, the boys of the group seemed to cover them from view. Remus did know this was something he would have to do by himself, but wished that he had now consulted James and Sirius about this, for moral support if not physical. The tallest of the group Nathan, seemed to tower over him, already standing at an impressive 6'2, but not only did Nathans height intimidate him but his size. Now Nathan was fat, but he was bulky, it was clear Nathan worked out, and he was incredibly popular with the ladies because of this.

It was clear that Nathan didn't need magic to cause destruction, the other two boys of the group didn't look at all intimidating, but due to his last encounter with Kai, Remus wasn't going to out anything past him or glen for that matter. All in all, he knew they could all be dangerous, knowing that they all had their skills in different areas. Even the two girls, whom were now edging towards the girls dormitories, had their sown areas of expertise.

"What do you want lupin?"

"Come now, kai can't we be civilised, until what happened on the train I thought we were all friends"

There was an awkward silence between Remus and the group of boys, the two girls were now sitting on the steps to the girl's bedrooms, close enough to listen but far enough to run away and make it to their beds. Sirius and James now came over to offer the support Remus was grateful for.

"Look Remus what happened on the train.."

Glen stopped, silenced by the raised palm of his friend.

"Glen as much as I realise you are only standing by your friend, whom you have known for longer period then I, I must ask that you do not interfere with this. This is between kai and I, and I wish it to stay that way." Remus then looked right at Kai, his stare starting to make the late bloomer feel uncomfortable, "so please kai, explain to me what happened, I am lost as to why you would attack me, as I said before I thought we were friends?"

"Remus what happened, im sorry but, look it was mixed messages all around, I'm sorry it got as far as it did, i-i heard some nasty rumour"

"A rumour? And just what was it? Well summers?"

"Well excuse e potter but I thought this conversation was between lupin and I, keep your comments to yourself, now be that it lupin?"

"Well actually I myself would like to know what these rumours are£

"Look it doesn't matter Hayley and lily and even the Snape girl assured me they were wrong, id heard off some nasty slythryn..."

"Kai do I even want to know? If they're slythryn, you know what they're like, they make up all sorts of rubbish to ruin people's lives,"

"Yea, I know. And now I see how silly I was. Basically I heard that you were trying to bed my sister. I know it's silly that I believed them, and look Remus im so sorry about the misunderstanding, it was just when I went to their compartment and you know how Hayley and lily are, lily can blow things out of proportion, they were talking about hogsmeade and im really sorry"

Remus looked in the direction of the stairs, Hayley's face was now the same shade of lily's hair, and buried in lily's shoulder. And lily was staring at Kai with a kind of frustration, shaking her head. My eyes met lily's, and her gaze softened, she nudged her friend and they came down to rejoin our group.

"So is it sorted?"

"Yes lily, we spoke things through, I know why he attacked me and he admits he overreacted," Remus turned to kai, " can we be friends again?"

"I wasn't aware that we stopped being friends" kai said smugly, "mooney"

Remus smiled, knowing once they stopped referring to each with surnames and started on first names or nicknames, everything was alright. Remus stuck his hand out, which kai took pulling him into a 'man-hug'. The eight of them stood, James and Sirius smiled at last, like nothing had happened, there was no sides to be taken now. They resumed their normal activity, until a prefect came in to usher them off to bed.

As they said their goodbyes the six boys went up to their room and the two girls to theirs, every head was full of doubt, but believing kai's story, not completely. In the girls room, as lily and Hayley lay down, they spoke about their upcoming lessons and the teachers of whom they would be with, they spoke of the upcoming hogsmeade visit. In the boys room, Sirius and Kai spoke about their numerous invites during the summer, from various female students, James and Nathan spoke about the upcoming quidditch season. Glenn lay in bed murmuring about silly rumours he had heard from friends in the house of ravenclaw. Remus contributed to the conversation, particularly questioning about the rumour he was involved in, and commenting on the immaturity of the students who had started them. Just as the boys were about to go to sleep, Kai called across the room,

"I'm sorry about before mooney, I know you two are only friends"

As Remus listened to the steady breathing of his friends falling asleep, one thing crossed his mind.

The problem was, he had thought about bedding Hayley.


End file.
